Modern computer systems typically generate a great deal of heat in a very small space. Some computer systems use air cooling techniques to draw heat away from critical components in the computer system. Air cooling is used on computers ranging from personal computers and laptops to minicomputer and mainframe systems. Air cooling systems typically use fans, or some other air moving device, to move air across electrical components in the computer system.
In conventional computer systems, fans are mounted inside of the system being cooled in order to either suck air from, or force air into, the computer system. Computer systems are continually being developed that pack more devices in smaller spaces such that there is a great deal of heat generated per unit volume. The cooling systems in such systems typically need to exchange large volumes of air to ensure that an adequate amount of heat is removed from the system. Failure to exchange adequate amounts of air can cause overheating that results in system error or failure.
Some computer systems are modular in that they are formed of one or more bricks that fit into a rack. Each brick typically contains its own electronics and fans to cool the electronics. The fans occupy valuable space within each brick that may otherwise be taken up by heat sinks and/or additional electronics. In addition, since the fans are positioned within each brick maintenance and/or replacement of a failed fan must typically be performed by qualified technicians because of potential physical and electrical dangers. The fans within each brick are also powered by currents that generate unwanted electromagnetic interference within the brick.
Thus, what is needed is a computer system and method for efficiently exchanging air with modular bricks in a brick-based computer system. The computer system and method should reduce downtime due to fan failure while at the same time exchanging adequate amounts of air through each modular brick. It would also be desirable if such a system and method utilized no space within each brick and permitted fan replacement by non-technical workers while the electronics system was running.